<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Promise by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673701">Unexpected Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's feelings changed, but he was starting to be okay with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe was running out of reasons to sneak onto First Order Ships and not blow them up entirely. But as long as Hux kept putting out, he'd keep figuring out excuses. At first, it was hostile, the kisses hard, the sex even harder. He liked that Hux didn't want to let on that he wanted it. That was part of the thrill. Now, Poe just liked Hux--actually <em>liked</em> him. Maybe even more, but that would require Poe to acknowledge a little more than his willingness to keep risking his life for great sex with a guy he was very into. </p><p>He walked his fingers down Hux's chest, teasing, moving further down and walking them back before Hux caught his fingers and kissed them. This man who pretended to be so hard, who had to be hard to do the things he did, had become surprisingly gentle of late. </p><p>"You're not going to hastily make your escape now?"</p><p>Poe propped himself on one elbow to look down at Hux. "Is that what you want?"</p><p>"I confess it is not."</p><p>Grinning, Poe leaned down for a kiss. He was not disappointed with the one he got because it was most definitely begging him to stay in a way Hux wouldn't with words. </p><p>"This could be so much easier if you were on our side, you know," he said softly. </p><p>"I would be hunted. It would be a detriment to your cause."</p><p>This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation since feelings that were most definitely not anger and malice became part of whatever it was they had together. </p><p>"You could help us right here where you are." And it would help quiet Poe's conscience that his feelings would be for a man who was helping them rather than hurting them. </p><p>"At what cost?" Hux touched Poe's face, smiled a rare smile. "I suppose death at the hands of the First Order is the end either way."</p><p>"I wouldn't let that happen." Poe surprised himself, but the words were out of his mouth and they were true. He wasn't going to let that happen. If he had to smuggle Hux off a ship and hide him beyond the furthest reaches of the galaxy, he'd do it. He made a silent promise to that as he kissed Hux again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>